Until now, supports for decorative parts, such as for interior door panels, center door panels, center consoles, instrument panels and the like were produced in injection molding processes or by means of pressing thermal or duroplastic natural fiber mat systems. The connection between the function elements such as stiffening ribs, fastening means, and the like is normally achieved by gluing on or welding on the synthetic parts. These supports are then laminated with decorations. Another production method is the direct in-mold decorating.
If molded support parts are used, the process steps of molding the support mat and injecting the function elements and connecting the function elements to the molded support are generally performed in different process steps and with different tools.
DE 10 2004 054 228 A1 describes a method and a device for the production of a mold, with a natural fiber blank being heated in a first step, and then a mold being produced from the blank by pressing two form elements together. Thereafter, a function part is molded onto the mold by injecting a synthetic material melt, with a cavity being created at the mold prior to injecting the synthetic material melt. These steps are performed in one device. A similar method and a similar device are described in DE 692 22 130 T2.
In both cases, the function elements or synthetic material parts are injection-molded to the natural fiber mat. An improved integration between the pressed mat and the function parts requires additional process steps and additional devices.
An improvement of the integration between natural fiber mat and function elements is described in DE 10 2011 005 350 A1. The device in DE 10 2011 005 350 A1 has two tool components that are movable relative to one another. When the tool components are in an opened state, a fiber-reinforced mat can be inserted, which is molded and strengthened by means of pressure during closing. A nozzle is provided in one of the two tool components, through which liquid synthetic material is pressed onto the inserted mat in such a fashion that the synthetic material melt penetrates the inserted mat and reaches a cavity on the opposite side, which is developed in the other tool component.
What is problematic is attaching function elements on the nozzle side of the fiber-reinforced mat and on both sides of the mat. In addition, there is a general desire for an even better and more durable connection between the add-on elements and the mat.